


Skye has a beautiful voice

by fandoms8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms8/pseuds/fandoms8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward needs to stop 'overhearing' Skye's singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN:This is my first ff on here sooooooooooo yeah be nice 
> 
> *sarcasm* I Totally own Agents Of SHIELD

Ward was just about to knock on her door the first time but he heard something.

Music.

"Momma you’re beautiful tonight,  
Movie star hair and that black eye,  
I can’t even notice it when you smile so hard through a heart felt lie,  
Go kiss the liquor off his laugh,  
Another suitcase full of cash,  
Shiny apologies in a velvet box,  
What a real good man.

We drive brand new cars and we light fine cigars,  
We shine like small town stars through the best days of our lives,

We will walk right down the pavement,  
I know we’re gonna be just fine,  
And I’ll put on my dancing shoes real tight,  
‘Cause it’s just another Saturday night"

Ward then decided to tell her later and ran off to think about her choice of song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN the song is Saturday Night by Natalia Kills


	2. Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Ward hears it, its after he almost flies out of the plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so thank you for all the Kudos 
> 
> if anyone wants a song just comment the title, artist, and what episode but thats optional

Ward was walking past Skyes' bunk when he heard a wail.  _'_

_shit is she hurt what is going on?!'_

he was just about to open the door when he heard Skye talking. no singing.

"I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broken our mirrors   
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found god

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

   
I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head ...  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard ...  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there ...  
But I don't care  
I'm so horny, but that's okay ...  
My will is good"

 

'Hmm i wonder what that song is...'

"Agent Ward my office" Coulson said, bringing Ward back to reality

"yes sir" ward replied as he walked away from the mystery that is Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is Lithium by Nirvana 
> 
> love you guys


	3. May the singing pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mays' turn to sing

As May stomped up to the song list she said "You guys are chickens except for Ward"

"What song are you singing?" Skye asked curiously 

"be patient" May replied 

"oooooooh I know this song" FitzSimmons exclaimed simultaneously 

 

"There's a light and I can see it in your eyes  
There's a memory of the way you used to be  
Nothing's gone it still shines evey time you turn it on  
And when you slow it down...  
  
People, working every night and day  
Never give yourself no time  
Got too many bills to pay  
Slow down, nothing's gonna disappear  
If you give yourself some room  
To move to the music you hear  
  
Gotta get up, listen to me  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
  
People, looking for the great escape  
Looking to the greener side  
Trying to find a better way  
Slow down; open up your big brown eyes  
Feel the rhythm in your heart  
You don't even need to try  
  
Gotta get up, listen to me  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat  
Clappa your hands  
Stompa your feet  
Stompa your feet  
  
When you can't seem to shake off all the feelings that are breaking  
  
Little pieces of the music that's in you  
All the pain that you feel  
I can prove it's not real  
There's just one thing you gotta do  
  
Gotta get up, listen to me  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat  
Clappa your hands  
Stompa your feet  
Stompa your feet  
  
Stompa your feet, stompa your feet"

 

 

Everyone cheers as May hops back towards her spot beside Coulson "Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Stompa by Serena Ryder
> 
> do you guys want me to do FizSimmons together or apart?
> 
> Also any songs for them would be great


	4. Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has the most impacting preformance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out what to do for FitzSimmons or Coulson so I skipped to Skye. If I get any ideas then I will try to insert the chapters in...
> 
>  
> 
> *Ward impression* I don't own SHIELD or The team

"Come on Skye!" Fitz encourages his friend to sing

"you're an amazing singer!" Simmons adds

"fine" Skye grumbles as she walks up to the song list "no,no,not in a million years,hell no,why is this one even in here, okay I actually like this one" she hits play

 

 

 

"I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broken our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found god  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

 Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

 Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

  
I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head ...  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard ...  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there ...  
But I don't care  
I'm so stupid, but that's okay ...  
My will is good"

_that is true_  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah 

 Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

 Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Her voice cracks a tiny bit, but nobody notices  
  
"I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack"

A tiny tear streams down her cheek  _You killed them_

  
"I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head"

_because everyone hated me..._

  
"I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ..."

_no its just me_

  
"We've broken our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles in a daze ...  
'Cause I've found god  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah 

 Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

 Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack

I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack"

By them her eyes were a tiny bit red and FitzSimmons had come up and hugged her as she breaks into tiny sobs.

"whats going on up there?" Ward voiced the three elder agents question

"I have no idea" Coulson replies and stands up, making his way over to the mass that is a Skye sandwich "we feel left out and clueless down there" Coulson says to the sandwich"Oh, sorry sir we were just comforting Skye" replies... Simmons? he can't tell who it was "why? it was just a song..." he trails of "oh Skye"  _Stupid you didn't even see any hidden messages! you're supposed to be the leader idiot_ Coulson thinks and joins the sandwich briefly. "I think the other two are getting lonely" Fitz says and pulls out "yes Fitz I do agree, how about we go and explain... if that's okay with Skye of course" "it's fine" Skye replies as she leads the others back to the couches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Lithium' by Nirvana it's tweaked a little though


End file.
